Summer At The Lake
by kazzakiwi
Summary: Bradin, Nikki and their other friends go up to the lake for the weekend, they are all single and all stuck in their various love triangles what happens when they choose there beds, rooms, cabins and who they are hoping to leave the lake with?
1. The Destination…

_Synopsis - Bradin, Nikki and their other friends go up to the lake for the weekend, they are all single and all stuck in their various love triangles what happens when they choose there beds, rooms, cabins and who they are hoping to leave the lake with?_

* * *

**...The Destination…**

Bradin Westerly and his sister Nikki both were half ecstatic on the over cast Sunday morning; Bradin had been for his morning surf and was busy packing for their Summer break getaway while Nikki had just come back from Amber's where they had spent the morning shopping and picking out the cutest outfits for the summer.

"Bradin are you ready because Amber's kind of downstairs and you are taking to long" Nikki shouted and it seemed to echo through the house because within a few seconds everyone was in the lounge except Bradin, Jay came up stairs to see what was wrong

"Bradin dude have you got stage fright" Bradin gave a half amused smile but continued to ruffle through his draws

"No I can't find my you know, condoms anywhere"

"Ohh Dude what a bummer"

"Jay please help a brother out!" Bradin looked at him in pure innocence

"A brother should be fully supplied but I don't know if I want to have you armed and dangerous when you're taking Nikki and her friends up to the lake"

"Jay, one I'm not using them with Nikki or her friends and two my friends are coming to"

"Ok top draw of the bathroom in my sunglasses case" Bradin gave him a weird look but Jay seemed to brush it off and wander back downstairs,

"What did her want" Ava asked being the concerned Aunty

"Ahh he couldn't find his board shorts" Johnny gave Jay an unconvinced look but Ava seemed to fully buy it.

"Well I'm ready" Bradin said as he almost jogged down the stairs chucking his bag on the couch and grabbing a bottle of water "And yes we will be fine and yes I will take care of Nikki and yes I will call as soon as we get there"

"I'm impressed" Ava said as she gave Bradin a huge hug and a smile "Well have fun but don't get into to trouble I don't want to be driving out there in the middle of the night because you've got into hot water with the locals"

"Ava don't worry I have Nikki with me"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Nikki chucked a pillow at Bradin and grinned at him picking u both their bags and meeting Amber in the car

"I'll call you tonight Aunt Ava"

"Ok sweetie have fun" Everybody gave him a hug and Jay gave him a pat on the back as Johnny soon picked up what had really made Bradin late.

Bradin hoped into the driver's seat of Amber's car because Amber had promised that if he could come up to the lake he could drive

"Hey Romeo"

"Hey Amber so what hot bikini did you buy that I'll be taking off later"

"Not even, I'm looking the other way for someone else"

"And that is?"

"Someone funny, cute, sweet and totally available"

"Amber hasn't Nikki told you everyone going this summer is single"

"No Nikki forget to let me in on that major detail" Nikki smiled at Amber as Amber put on her biggest cheekiest grin

"So Nikki who you hooking up with...?"

"Bradin you're my brother eww, why would I tell you?"

"Cause if I don't like them I'll hurt them"

"Bradin don't be such a spoil sport I don't even no yet"

"She'll probably read a book" Amber said enthusiastically

"Amber shut up I will not" The three of them basically argued the whole car ride there about when to stop and pee, what to eat and what music station was better.

They pulled up to the Lake accompanied by the other two carloads of people.

Lucas, Callie, Rachel and Emily were in the first car and Reece, Dean, Michelle and Blake were in the other.

They all unloaded there stuff into the main hall of their 7 bedroom two storey cabin on the lake supplied by Amber's parents for the summer, although Bradin thought it was more of a get rid of Amber and any of he friends from Playa Linda for the summer.

"So Blake I'll room with you?" Amber questioned and by the look on Blake's face he was very pleased by this, so after a few arrangements the rooms were

_Amber and Blake_

_Nikki and Emily_

_Lucas and Callie_

_Rachel and Dean_

_Reece_

_Bradin and Michelle_

And then there was a guest room incase of any fights breaking out,

Bradin and Lucas were carting all the girls things upstairs to avoid being whined at all day then Amber and Nikki waltzed downstairs in their bikinis while Dean turned the huge stereo on and watched the girls dance with each other all the while Bradin and Michelle were trying to cook dinner.

Everybody sat in the main hall of the cabin it was actually pretty fancy the kitchen was a stainless steel and oak with all the latest appliances and the main hall had a huge wooden table with wooden chairs but the best bit was that all 7 bedrooms had a bathroom and walk in robe, considering they were going to be here for the next 12 weeks it was perfect,

"So Bradin got an eye for anybody here" Lucas questioned and every body's ears pricked up

"I don't know yet, I could go for a girl my age or one younger"

"Well I know what I would do"

"And that is…?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be as fun"

"Whatever Lucas talk yourself up big man"

"So Lucas seeing though we are sharing a room are you going to give me any?"

"Callie since when did you dig me"

"Since we are sharing a room for 12 weeks and I find it easier to sleep with someone"

"Right ok we can get cozy"

"Nikki don't even think about it"

"Emily I'm so not Bi" Emily let out a laugh and then slowly everybody started to clear their tables and pair off occasionally someone would go and have a shower but soon return to the living room to watch movies, eventually everyone had gone to bed but Dean had fallen asleep earlier on the couch while watching Troy.

* * *

Bradin rang Ava in the morning saying they didn't unpack until late and he crashed, Bradin finished up on the phone and gazed out the window noticing Nikki and Emily were in the lake while Dean was teaching Michelle to jet ski he was lost in his thoughts when Callie came in his room,

"Bradin hello it's me Callie"

"Sorry I was off in my own world what's up?"

"Just bored"

"Oh I see so what exactly did you have in mind?"

"You know when we dated"

"Yeah it wasn't that long ago"

"Yeah well I was thinking we could have some fun"

"Why Lucas not interested"

"Yes he is interested but I'm not interested in him"

"So why me, cause you can't have me"

"Something like that you seem to Brood a lot lately and that's hot" Callie stepped towards Bradin and kicked the door shut slightly with her foot while she removed Bradin's shirt at the same time she pushed him onto his bed

"So you like it rough now" Bradin said in-between kisses, her hands were now at his crotch within minutes she was on top of him and they were going at it pretty good,

"Bradin…." Michelle had walked in on Callie and Bradin and let out a shriek and ran downstairs with Bradin calling after her,

"Michelle wait"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you liked her"

"I don't"

"But you just had sex with her"

"Well it's kind of hard to say no when she's turning you on"

"Really lame excuse Bradin" Michelle's face tightened and a tear rolled down her cheek

"I like you"

"Well you just blew whatever shot we had sorry" Bradin grabbed Michelle's arm but she wriggled out of his grip and walked outside to talk to Dean

"Michelle" Bradin screamed out loud before turning and kicking the chair across the room Callie walked down stairs with a smile

"Sorry to fuck you"

"Shut up Callie just piss off, that's what your good at right?"

"Ouch that might hurt if I cared"

"You just totally screwed my shot with Michelle"

"Well you just screwed me so now ere even" Bradin walked upstairs and removed his bags from Michelle's room and place them in the seventh room, he was so angry and tired that her fell asleep on the lounge room couch.

* * *

_What is going to be Bradin's next move? Review Please..._


	2. Emergency

Bradin was in a deep sleep stretched out on the couch when Dean walked in a pushed him onto the floor

"Bradin wake up you fucking chicken shit" Bradin realizing he was on the floor stood up shaking and then fell back down hitting his head on the coffee table knocking himself out

"Shit Bradin wake up" Dean was now concerned about Bradin and yelling for help and then he noticed that their whole bottle of sleeping pills was empty

"Bradin what have you done" everyone was now in the lounge and Nikki was on the phone to their local doctor,

While all this was happening Michelle was glaring at Callie who seemed to pick up on it and slipped her hand into Lucas's and smiled a very cheeky and bitchy smile.

Michelle left the room in a sort of huff, she walked down to the lake and dipped her legs into the icy cold water she sat alone and pondered her thoughts about how she really felt about Bradin

"Michelle are you ok?"

"Umm I don't know"

"Well my idiotic brother is awake now and the doctors are in with him giving him a pretty stern lecture"

"Yeah he sure deserves it"

"Yeah, well if you need to talk I'm here"

"Ok Nikki I'll remember that" Nikki gave Michelle a hug from behind and wandered back up towards the house.

The next morning the sun was streaming through the window and Bradin was blinded as soon as he opened his eyes he groaned and almost rolled out of bed, he removed his boxers and hopped into the shower. He stayed in there for so long trying to wash away all the bad things he had down in the first 3 days of arrival, he couldn't believe what he had down and how he had hurt Michelle and still he had over 11 weeks of all this bullshit Callie was trying to pull.

Bradin eventually got out of the shower, he dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist before exciting the bathroom, and he shoved on some clothes and then couldn't be bothered to make the journey downstairs fell asleep once again out half on and half off his bed in sheer exhaustion.

The door to his room opened quietly and Michelle sat on the bed opposite Bradin, Bradin rolled over and saw Michelle sitting there

"Hey Michelle I'm…"

"Bradin shut up and listen" Bradin squinted to see if she had a serious expression but follower her instructions

"You hurt me so much" Michelle started to cry "But I still really like you, and last night you scared me so much"

"Don't cry Michelle I'm not worth it"

"Yes you are and I came to that conclusion when you first said hello to me" Bradin slowly stood up shaking and almost fell to the ground but Michelle leaped up from where she was sitting and helped him to his feet, Bradin pulled her into a hug and tried to keep well balanced

"Come on let's go downstairs and get some food into you"

"Ok but it's going to take a while"

"Bradin..."

"Yeah"

"Don't every OD on pills because you fell bad ok, solve the problem with the person"

"Ok I'm sorry seriously I am but ah did anybody ring my Aunt?"

"Not yet Nikki was going to do it tonight"

"She can't know"

"Ok then she won't" Eventually the reached the bottom of the stairs and Bradin was sitting on the couch being hand feed by Michelle, he liked the way she smiled and the way her hair smelt but most of all he loved the way she cared so much but tried so hard to hide it.

Callie walked in hand in hand with Lucas and smiled

"Hey Bradin are you ok" Lucas asked concerned

"Yeah I think so I'm still really tired though"

"Well get better because there is a surf comp about half and hour away from here in 4 weeks and I want to go"

"Dude don't even talk to me about surfing now I'd probably drown"

"Ok but we are discussing it later"

"Yeah ok" Callie kissed Lucas passionately and walked off and Lucas gave a confused expression but soon enough shrugged it off and walked after her.

"I hate her"

"Michelle you have every right too and I think I hate her to"

"But you screwed her"

"She's fucked with my mind it's hard to explain"

"I understand I'm not blaming you I just hate the way she tries to rub it in"

"So do I"

"Was she always like that"

"No she was so sweet then her and Lucas went to a party one night near the cove and they haven't been the same, I mean Lucas is still my Lucas but he always wants shag girls at parties instead of just hang out with his mates like me and Reece and all the others"

"Yeah it sure is a shame" Bradin looked into Michelle's eyes and couldn't resist he cupped her cheek and started to kiss her softly getting more intense by the second,

"Oh la la I think Bradin has picked his target" Amber said teasingly as she sat on Reece's back (piggy back)

"I think she's got you whipped" Bradin said to Reece and chucked a cushion at amber

"Yeah I think so to but I don't mind"

"Obviously, come on Michelle lets go down to the jetty"

"Ok but I'm grabbing a towel because last time I fell in" Michelle glared at Amber and the bother giggled before she ran upstairs to get a towel.

* * *

Bradin stood outside on the mini jetty where Amber and Reece stood hand in hand

"Dude I think Michelle stood you up" Reece said cheekily

"Bradin I would never do such a thing" Michelle walked up to Bradin with a semi grin and laced her arms around his neck allowing him to feel the warmth of her body up against his

"Well I'm getting in" Amber exclaimed before cannon balling straight into the water, emerging a few seconds later with wet hair all strung around her shoulders causing Reece to force himself into the semi cold water. Within in minutes Amber, Bradin, Reece and Michelle were in the water splashing around like crazy that the rest of the house were in the water with them.

* * *

Callie was in the kitchen with Lucas trying to cook the dinner but seemed to be to preoccupied with one another,

"Hey I want food tonight not tomorrow" Michelle exclaimed before nuzzling herself into Bradin's lap and smiling

"Well bitch if you're hungry get up and make it yourself"

"Callie hey calm down" Reece said concerned with sudden change of tone in her voice

"Calm down ok that stupid bitch took the guy I love"

"You love Bradin" Reece shouted at Callie, now everyone was in the room watching the awkward moment turn into a disaster

"Yes Reece I used you big deal, I thought he would want me if I was off the market but now he went for her"

"Well maybe you should take a look in the mirror you're the bitch not Michelle" Reece continued to yell at Callie before chucking his tea towel onto the ground and storming out of the fully crowed room.

Callie stood there looking like an idiot

"What are you all staring at, Bradin I love you, we screwed, Michelle found out and still you don't want me, so what?" Callie shouted at everyone before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Well that was weird" Dean said as he sat down next to Nikki

"Well you weren't even involved" Bradin joked

"Yeah well it's going to be fun for the next eleven weeks" Nikki said

"Well here is to the next eleven weeks" Michelle chanted and everyone shouted 'here here'

* * *

_What Do You Think?_


	3. Is It Really Over?

**Is It Really Over/True?**

Bradin sat on the couch with his arm around Michelle, they sat in silence, it seemed that both of them were deep in concentration, concentrating on their thought most likely about that same person and the awkward incident that had happened only 3 nights before,

Bradin cleared his throat and stood up, he gave a gentle warming smile to Michelle and left the room

"Bradin babe what's wrong?" Michelle questioned standing up to meet Bradin, feeling a little worried about their current relationship and where it was going

"Just got a lot on my mind, it's nothing don't worry" Bradin said in a very consoling voice as he kissed Michelle on the head and left the room,

"Ok then right so I'll just sit her alone" Michelle mumbled quietly but loud enough for Callie to her

"That's generally how it works"

"Excuse me" Michelle was now confused by Callie's comment not realizing that she had heard her

"He has you then he has a lot to think about and then you usually realize ok it's over"

"He's not like that"

"Right because you have been in a past relationship with him" Callie let out a laugh, shook her head and continued he way upstairs still mildly chuckling to herself, Michelle stood at the bottom of the stairs angry but also realizing what Callie had just said may have some truth behind it. Not that Bradin would intentionally do it like that but from what she had seen so far that's how it panned out in the end.

…_Meanwhile…_

Nikki and Amber were at the local bait shop with Reece and Blake, they were buying bait so they could spend the whole day out in the middle of lake, mainly to avoid the awkward and difficult moments of Callie and Bradin and so they could all have some fun trying to catch tonight's dinner,

"So Nikki are you like dating someone right now?" Blake questioned trying not to sound like an idiot

"No you?" Nikki was now slightly blushing which amused Reece and Amber who had figured out that they were going to hook up this summer

"Blake ask her out man" Reece said loud enough for the rest of the customers to hear

"Shut up Reece"

"It's ok Blake I like you" Nikki said in a sort playful voice

"Ok then me to" Blake slipped his arm around Amber neck and almost simultaneously her head dropped down onto his shoulder, at the same time Reece paid the clerk at the counter

"So who's ready to ahh…?" Reece was cut off by his perky girlfriend Amber

"Partay" Amber giggled and led the way out of the shop and onto the jetty, where there boat sat all alone with barley enough room for three let alone four.

The newly found awesome foursome stayed in the boat until about four o'clock reminiscing over their past summer experiences and somehow they had managed to catch two edible fish which Blake was very proud of seeing though he caught both of them all by himself, they arrived back at the house and saw Callie braiding Michelle's hair, Nikki and Amber shared a confused look while Reece kissed Amber and told her he was going upstairs to talk to Bradin,

Reece opened the door cautiously

"Bradin, Brae ok somebody tell me what happened..."

"It's pretty obvious" Bradin said in a dull tone as he sat on his bed facing the window not bothering to turn around and face Reece

"Well then I'm really clueless Bradin I'm you bro tell me"

"Michelle dumped me are you happy" Bradin was now yelling and picked up the lamp sitting on his bedside table and threw it at the window smashing it

"Bradin calm down man"

"I'm just so angry, she wouldn't even tell me why all she said was 'oh it's just your history' what is that supposed to mean? What history?"

"Do you want me to talk to her" Reece was still standing at the door but talking cautiously incase he hit a nerve and got his head kicked in

"No it's cool she's hanging out with cheer girl Callie"

"Yeah she's getting her hair braided by Callie" Bradin shook his head and this comment and lay down on his bed staring at the roof

"Bradin I'm sorry but I have to ask did you and her… you know"

"Yeah why…?" Bradin now sat up confused by this comment

"Then did you have like quiet awkward moments?"

"Sort of yeah why what has that got anything to do with it"

"Ok Brae don't take this the wrong way but you do it to every girl" Reece shrugged his shoulders and Bradin still had an egger ear "You have sex with them then you are usually single the next week"

"But I didn't break up with her she broke up with me" Bradin's tone had raised again as he kicked the bedside table

"Well she is friends with Callie now and you and Callie dated" Bradin's eyes widened as he pieced the puzzle together

"That bitch I'm going to kill her"

"Bradin" Reece shouted as Bradin threw him into the wall and raced downstairs, his temper was at boiling point and he was way to angry to operate.

"Callie you stupid fucking bitch" Bradin screamed right in her face, Michelle scrambled out the way and everyone else gathered around incase Bradin really lost it

"What it's always me right like this not your fault"

"It wasn't you said something didn't you"

"Maybe but if my saying something makes her leave then you should be thankful"

"Why because you're a stupid little bitch that gets high almost every night and isn't happy with herself, yeah put the hurt look on I don't care if everyone knows your little drug secret you screw with me I'll screw with you" Bradin kicked the table in the living room and then walked out the door slamming it behind him to prove his point in further

"Callie…?" Blake said in a confused tone

"Just shut up Blake" The tears were pouring from Callie's eyes as she ran upstairs

"I love the holidays" Emily said in a perky tone to break the ice, soon everyone was looking at Michelle to see her take on this whole situation

"Stop looking at me like I have all the answers"

"Who" Amber questioned confused

"Everyone" Michelle sat on the kitchen bar stool and placed her head in her hands "Fuck" She screamed as she pushed the fruit basket onto the floor which seemed to shock Emily because she jumped two feet into the air

"Michelle..." Nikki tried to consol Michelle

"Please Nikki no advice now"

"This isn't advice there is a phone call for you a guy named Greg…?" Michelle sat up and smiled she raced to the phone and let out a sigh of relief

"Hello, Greg…?"

* * *

_Whos Greg, Reviw and ill consider putting a new chapter up soon but i want the riviews to hit at least thirty by the end of the next chaoter otherwise im not continuing this story!_


	4. New Revalations

**New Revelations**

* * *

Michelle raced to the phone with a smile that ran ear to ear, she was listening and nodding while Nikki watched in anticipation, her facial expressions were changing but she kept a keen ear. When Michelle finally hung up the phone Nikki looked at her for answers

"What?" Michelle questioned trying to make a clean escape

"Callie just got busted for drugs and my brother is beyond pissed so some random guy called Greg calls I'm going to want to know" Michelle smiled

"Lets just say we used to be close" Michelle twirled as she ran upstairs and shut the door beyond her.

Blake walked up to Nikki and out a firm grip around her waist kissing her neck

"Don't stress babe everything's going to work out"

"I don't know I have a bad feeling about Bradin"

"Well Lucas has gone to go find him and calm him down"

"Where's Callie"

"I don't know"

"She may be dumb but someone needs to find her to"

"Ok ill send Emily" Blake kissed Nikki on the lips before going off to find Emily leaving Nikki to finish washing up.

* * *

Bradin was fuming he was pacing along the jetty with a large stick in his hand, Lucas came walking down the hill and swore he could see the steam rising form his ears

"Her bro" Lucas said softly sitting down a good 5 meters away"

"Not now Lucas not in the mood"

"Exactly why I need to be here because last time you could have died and this is worse"

"Well why when I want everything to perfect is it so horribly wrong?"

"Because were in high school?" Bradin scoffed at Lucas's comment "you know how it is bro god we learn about sex we do it and we fuck up our lives"

"Well it's stupid"

"I know but it is high school" Bradin threw the stick in the lake with an angry scream before sitting next to Lucas.

"So do you want to go back inside?" Lucas asked swatting a mosquito that bite him

"Not yet but you go I will be fine honestly" Lucas looked scared "I just want to think alone" Lucas nodded

"Ok man but don't fuck up or it's on my shoulders" Bradin smiled as Lucas jogged back up the hill and into the house.

Callie was sitting on the couch holding a box of tissues with a million used once around her she was distraught and crying her eyes out.

"How could he tell me secret" Callie sniffed and cried "I mean I trusted him we dated for six months" Emily tried to be comforting but everyone knew it was Callie's fault so Lucas was afraid to tell her

"What do you mean you don't understand bitch?" Lucas looked extremely mad which added to the animosity of the house

"How can you say that to me now look at me I'm a mess!"

"You did it to yourself, you messed up his relationship with Michelle in less than a week, he liked her a lot believe me I would no so your little drug thing is in the open deal with it no one even cares so why don't you go back home to daddy" Callie stood up fuming

"You think you can speak to me like that?"

"What are you going to do Bitch?" Lucas smiled at Callie while she stood their holding her tissues

"Reece will hurt you he is my boyfriend"

"No I'm not get a life pack your bags and leave no one wants you here" Reece smiled while Callie looked hurt

"No I'm staying so your little relationships can burn" Callie stormed upstairs and past Michelle who was listening at the top of them.

"Bradin loves you Michelle" Lucas called out

"I know" Michelle nodded and disappeared back into her bedroom.

* * *

Please Review I Have Free Time Again And Im Thinking Of Updating My Stories! Properly...


	5. Forgive And Forget ?

**Forgive And Forget ?**

Callie sat on her bed fuming, she couldn't help but start pacing the room I mean how could Reece deny her like that in front of everyone and expose her secret. She knew that Bradin was meant for her and in the mean time she could fill her time with Reece or Lucas I mean there all guys and they all want the same thing.

Callie walked downstairs and straight out the front door with everyone staring at her

"Where do you think she's going?" Reece questioned

"Hopefully home" Nikki said with her head resting in Blake's lap as they waited for Bradin to come back

"I don't think that's going to happen so quickly you heard what she said to you Reece" Lucas whispered incase she was still there

"Meh I'd like to see her burn Bradin again I mean if tries it I worry he'll hit or something I know I wouldn't be strong enough to not hit her she's so nasty"

"Well I mean Bradin did have sex with her" Blake said, Nikki pulled a face of disgust at the thought of her brother having sex with anyone

"Dude she was hot now she's psycho" The boys laughed at Reece's comment as the heard the back door slam, Bradin walked in all dirty and straight upstairs not even stopping to say hello.

"Well I guess Bradin's ok" Blake said softly the other boys nodded in agreement as they watched him disappear into Michelle's bedroom.

"Michelle" Bradin whispered incase she was asleep, she rolled over and stared into the dark "I just want you to here me out" Bradin sat on the edge on the bed making sure not to touch her incase she freaked out and went crazy on him "I didn't have any intention of having sex with you and then leaving you. What Callie said was true in her case but it had nothing to do with the sex it was her attitude"

"Bradin it's not about that it's that you keep screwing up and I can't keep forgiving you"

"It's hard not to screw up when some psycho bitch is out to destroy us I mean Michelle I really like you"

"Bradin I cant like you again I just keep getting hurt"

"I won't hurt you again Michelle I promise I can't hurt you anymore because every time I hurt you I hurt myself"

"Bradin don't talk like that it scares me"

"You should try being me its scarier than you think" Michelle sat up and put her hands on Bradin's face

"I like you so much Bradin but if you fuck up again I wont forgive you" Bradin nodded and pulled the covers off of the bed Michelle was in, he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him and started to kiss her intensely before climbing on top of her and unbuttoning his shirt.

The next morning Nikki was sitting on Blake's lap eating her cereal and watching the morning cartoons while he drew on her back with his fingertips and tickling her every now and then to make her laugh. Lucas was playing cards with Reece out on the deck that ran right the way around the house and Emily was sitting outside getting her hair done by Callie who was sporting a very short black skirt with bright yellow high heels and a skimpy yellow tank top.

Bradin emerged with all eyes on him shortly followed by Michelle.

Everyone watched as he grabbed two bowels of cereal out and rested his hands on the bench proceeded by Michelle who wrapped her hands around his waist cuddling him to feel the warmth of his shirtless body. Nikki smiled while Blake kisses her neck softly. Callie looked in from the window and tied Emily's hair up as it was and pranced inside asking the couple to move so she could grab a bowel. She managed to bend right over in front of Bradin to get a bowel allowing him to see her black g-string quite nicely.

Michelle rolled her eyes and laced her arms around Bradin's neck kissing him softly

"Baby do you want to come take a shower?"

"Hell yes" Bradin picked Michelle up and carried her up the stairs fireman style throwing her down on the bed and de-clothing her while she giggled immensely.

"Mmm Mr. Westerly please take me to the bathroom" Bradin laughed as Michelle tried her best to cover herself up incase anyone else came upstairs.

Bradin turned the shower up and began to strip testing the water first before pulling Michelle into the shower. He grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair as she giggle and covered her eyes in case of falling soap.

* * *

Blake and Nikki went down to the little jetty on the lake to sit and talk.

"So Nikki I really like you" Nikki smiled and tilted her head "And I would love that when we get back home I can have the honor of calling you my girlfriend"

"Of course you can"

"Really"

"Yeah I like you too. You make me feel so special and beautiful"

"Well that's because you are" Blake leaned in and kisses Nikki softly on the lips, Nikki smiled

"Its things like that those spontaneous kisses and moment that make me like you so much"

"I must just love kissing you" Nikki giggled as she swung her feet back and forth kicking the water on the way through "Your so beautiful Nikki"

"Well you're pretty handsome yourself"

"Well I do try" Nikki laughed rested her head on Blake's shoulder taking in the warmth of the morning sun.

* * *

_Trust me i know that sucked but i have no idea where im going with this story it seems like it has no direction so i am so unsure what to do next but your advice would be great._

_please review any critisim and comments are great._

_Kass_

_xx_


End file.
